Last Moment
by Mit.V.A
Summary: Tienes una oportunidad para detener el tiempo y cambiar el destino ¿Serás capaz de recuperar lo perdido?
1. Prólogo

_Last moment_

 _._

 _._

 _Prologo_

 _._

 _._

 _Y aquí estoy, en una inmensa y grande agonía. Te pregunto ¿qué harías si llegases a perder a un ser querido? Me encantaría que me respondieras con la verdad._

 _Yo estoy en plan de responder._

 _Nunca me considere una persona débil, al contrario, siempre fui de carácter fuerte, duró, muy característico de mí, pero…_

 _Ya no es divertido jugar a siempre ser fuerte ¿no crees?_

 _El altar, el gran altar donde estas, nunca me imaginé llegar a esté lugar. Ahí estabas tú, tan bella como siempre, tan lejana ahora…_

 _ **.-**_ Eli….- escuche una voz a mi lado. Gire hacia aquella voz, que me miro con una leve sonrisa.- No querrás hacerla esperar, ¿verdad?.-

 _Hacerla esperar… para nada, ella se merecía todo el tiempo del mundo. Pronto otra persona entro a la habitación._

 _.-_ Ella… me dijo que te diera esto.- _Mi amiga Maki abrió una pequeña caja mostrando un bello reloj de bolsillo plateado_

 _.-_ Me dijo que era por su aniversario.- Me dijo para sentarse a un lado mío

.-Ella… tan considerada _…-Veía las manecillas del reloj moverse. El tiempo pasa tan condenadamente lento._

 _.-_ Venga Eli, ya es hora.- _Me decía mi amiga Umi al ponerse de pie.-_ Ella no quiere verte en ese estado, Eli.- _En este estado… ¿que son dejar caer unas lágrimas?_

 _Lentamente camine con mis dos amigas al salir de la habitación. ¿Qué es esta opresión? ¿Que es esta tristeza infinita?_

 _.-_ Eli… es momento.- _Sonreí y asentí, mire al reloj que estaba en mi mano y lo gire para verlo "Eli, mi más grande esperanza"_

 _.-_ No… aquí mi única esperanza eras tú.. Nozomi.- _Al ingresar a la habitación, me topé con muchas personas, mis amigas, familiares, conocidos._

 _.-_ Eli…- _Nico se acercó a mí, y tan solo de verla, no pude evitar llorar.-_ Nozomi no hubiera querido que lloraras….- _¿No hubiera querido?... ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Nozomi?_

 _.-_ Hoy, damos gracias por estar aquí, acompañándonos para dar el último adiós a la joven, amiga, familiar, pareja, Toujo Nozomi…Qué lastimosamente, se ha ido de nuestras vidas, a un lugar mejor…

 _Y aquí estoy, frente a ella, mirando la fotografía que yace junto a muchos ramos de flores._

 _Es hora de decir adiós, no ¿Nozomi?_

.- Mi hermosa, mi linda…Nozomi…

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-Nueva historia! I know it, I Know it, pero está historia estaba rondando en mi cabeza por ya bastante tiempo y realmente! Quería hacerla :3**

 **.-Como habrán visto, es drama, sip, los que le den una oportunidad a este fic, sufrirán DX hasta yo voy a sufrir.**

 **.-Dejen sus sensuales comentarios para ver si les agrada o si quieren darme una amenaza de muerte :3**

 **.-Bye Bye! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! SI ES QUE LES GUSTA XD**


	2. Chapter 1

_Last moment_

 _._

 _._

 _-Día 1-_

* * *

Sinceramente, la ceremonia había pasado tan lento y tan doloroso para mí. Pareciera que el tiempo iba en mi contra.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor, y vi a todas las personas igual, o peor que yo. Desde que entré a la sala, no dirigi ninguna palabra con nadie. Todas mis amigas estaban a mi lado, dándome el apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, atentas a lo que necesitara. Pero yo la necesitaba a ella, con vida… a mi lado.

Me duele tanto admitir esto, me duele admitir que ya no estas a mi lado, conmigo, nunca más…

Nozomi ¿Qué haré ahora sin ti? No creo que mi vida vuelva a ser la misma. Será difícil sanar esta herida en mi corazón…

.-Eli…- Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que era la única sentada en las bancas de la sala. Dirigí mi mirada a Umi que me tomaba del hombro.- Venga, es hora de irnos.- me dirigió una leve sonrisa, tan falsa.

Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia el estrado, donde yacía la fotografía de Nozomi.

.-Bien… te dejare sola…cualquier cosa Eli, por favor, recuerda que cuentas con nosotras…- Escuche como se alejaba para dejarme en mi eterna soledad en la cual estoy cayendo.

Con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, tome lentamente su fotografía. Tan hermosa. Delinee con mis manos su fotografía ¿Cuan preciosa puedes ser, Nozomi? Solté una leve sonrisa.

.-Nozomi…- sin poder evitarlo, borre mi sonrisa y solté unas lágrimas, no lo soportaba más. Ella, mi hermosa Nozomi se ha ido.-

.-Por qué… ¿Por qué me dejaste Nozomi? Yo… yo no podre sola Nozomi…-apreté fuertemente el marco que la sujetaba.

.-Sabes…todos te vamos a extrañar…YO TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR NOZOMI! Sabes cómo me sentí al saber que sufriste ese accidente?! Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que estabas en coma?! SABES COMO ME SENTI AL SABER QUE HABÍAS MUERTO?!.- de la impotencia que sentía caí al suelo

.-No… creo que no lo sabias jeje…- llore más desconsoladamente. Simplemente no podía aguantar más esto. Era el mismo infierno.

.-Faltaba muy poco para nuestro aniversario…-Saque aquel reloj plateado de mi bolsa.- Te me adelantaste, Nozomi…Yo tenía el regalo perfecto para ti ¿Sabes?.- con delicadeza deje su fotografía y de mi otro bolsillo saqué una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

.-Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntas… ¿Cuánto? No recuerdo muy bien, pero, de algo que si recuerdo es, que te prometí que estaría contigo toda la vida…- Solté una leve sonrisa.

.-El día que te propuse que fueras mi novia... fue muy caótico ¿recuerdas? No encontraba el lugar ni el momento adecuado, perdí bastante tiempo…- Apreté fuertemente la pequeña caja.-

.-Ahora… he vuelto a perder bastante tiempo, Nozomi…- solté una lágrimas y abrí lentamente la caja.- Nozomi… ¿me hubieras permitido hacerte feliz hasta el final de tus días? ¿Pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado? ¿Tener una familia? ¿Cuidar y velar por ti? Nozomi… ¿Hubieras aceptado ser mi esposa?.-

Ahí estaba yo, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó. Sonreí y apreté el reloj y la caja

.-Desearía…Desearía volver el tiempo y… que nada de esto hubiera pasado… Nozomi…Realmente lo deseo….-

Guarde la pequeña caja y levante la mano donde yacía aquel reloj.

.-Creó que… es imposible que vuelva el tiempo.- Me levante del suelo. Mire por última vez su fotografía. Gire sobre mis talones y camine lo más rápido que pude limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos.

Abrí fuertemente la puerta y logré escuchar truenos en el cielo.

.-Pare que el cielo va a llorar… llora por tu pérdida…Nozomi…-

Comencé a correr sin mirar atrás, dejando una daga clavada en mi pecho que cada vez se va adentrando a mi corazón.

.-Oye! más cuidado!.- No me percate cuando choque con una joven, causando que las dos cayéramos al suelo.- Oh! Mi vestido… deberías de fijarte un poco por donde vas, podrías sufrir un accidente.-

.-Perdóneme.- Me pare aun si levantar la mirada.-

.-No pasa nada, solo… ten cuidado ¿sí?.-

Asentí levemente, y recogí una bolsa que al parecer era de ella.

.-Yo, de verdad, lo lamen…to…- Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad? De pronto se corto mi respiración y quede paralizada. Mi mente me puede estar jugando una mala pasada…

.-Nozomi…- solté la bolsa y rápidamente me abrace a ella. No puede ser, Nozomi… mi Nozomi está aquí, conmigo, a mi lado... Es ella, no puedo con esto, es demasiado para mi… está viva… esta vida…por fin… la tengo entre mis brazos

.-O-Oye!.- Nozomi me empujo haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso.- ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no te conozco! Si te conociera… creó que jamás te olvidaría…- Vi sus mejillas ruborizadas… Si… ella es mi Nozomi.-

.-Nozomi…- me levante y la tome de las manos.- Estas viva…-

.-Amm ¿si?

.-Estas con vida… con vida Nozomi, yo…-

El sonido de su celular hizo que nuestras manos se soltaran.

.-Eh? Si, si, ya voy en camino, vale, ahí nos vemos.- Colgó y dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

.-Lo lamento, tengo que irme.- me decía soltando un suspiro y tomando su bolsa del suelo

.-No… no puedes irte Nozomi…- la volví a tomar de la mano.

.-Oye! suéltame, no te conozco ¿eres acaso una acosadora? Adiós.- dijo para después tomar un taxi he irse. Dejándome confundida.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Nozomi no está muerta… Nozomi…-

.-Tengo que averiguarlo.-

Rápidamente me dirigí a un puesto de revistas y cogí un diario

.-No puede ser…lunes 17 -

.-Jovencita, si va a llevarse uno, por favor, páguelo.-

.- ¿¡Es de hoy verdad?!.- le dije apuntando la fecha

.-Pues claro que si, nos lo surten todos los días, por eso es un diario…-

.-Eso quiere decir volví que en el tiempo…-

.-Señorita…

.-Entonces… podré salvar a Nozomi y nada del funeral y su muerte existiría…-

.-¿Lo va a pagar o no?

.-Si, aquí tiene.- le deje el dinero y salí corriendo. Estaba confundida. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

Volví en el tiempo siete días antes del accidente… pero. Comencé a ojear las páginas y ahí apareció.

" _Accidente Vial, Joven de 24 años fallece a causa de impacto de auto"_

 _.-_ Tengo… tengo que evitar que eso pasé.- tome un taxi y llegue a mi departamento. Sin hacer esperar saque de un mueble un calendario, tomé una pluma y me senté.

.-Miércoles 17… ella falleció un día 28…-Apreté la hoja de papel y solté un pesado suspiro. Necesito saber que hacia Nozomi ese día…-

.-Pero… ¿por qué no recuerdo todo lo ocurrido? Y más importante…¿Por qué no me recuerda?- cerré mis ojos fuertemente, y saque el pequeño reloj. Abrí mis ojos y lo observe.

.-Creo… que a partir de ahora venceré al tiempo.- me dije a mi misma para apretarlo fuertemente.- Tendré un futuro contigo Nozomi… haré lo posible para… que volvamos a ser felices.

Me levanté de mi lugar, preferí darme una ducha rápida para volver a salir y empezar con la búsqueda de Nozomi.

Tengo otra oportunidad, así que no la desaprovechare. Cambiare el destino, ella merece vivir… no dejare que le arrebaten su vida.

Tome una chaqueta y Salí de mi departamento. Nozomi estaba en un club de teatro, ella tendría una presentación el día 28… se había esforzado tanto para que un estúpido… apreté mis puños. Debo de estar tranquila. Hare lo posible para cambiar su destino.

Comencé a caminar por las largas calles de la ciudad para llegar al auditorio donde se supondría estaría Nozomi ensayando.

.-Nozomi-san! Por favor, un descanso no nos vendría mal!.- entré para ver a un grupo de chicos en el suelo agotados y tratando de recuperar energía.

.-No chicos! La presentación está en puerta y debemos estar preparados!.- Nozomi, siempre tan responsable, siembre admire eso de ella.

.-Pero Nozomi-san!

.-Bien, Bien, 10 minutos, después lo que resta de la hora.- Lo único malo, siempre era fácil de convencer, tenía un buen corazón y eso me fascinaba.

.-¿Eli?- gire rápidamente para encontrarme con Nico.-

.-Nico…-

.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-

.-Yo… vine a ver a Nozomi…-

.-¿Nozomi? ¿y por qué no vas hablarle? No me digas, sigues igual de tímida cómo siempre.- soltó un suspiro.

.-No, Nico… yo…-

.-Mira, si tanto quieres irte a besuquear con ella pues ya total, ve, al fin, siempre lo hacen.-

.-Espera Nico…tengo, tengo que decirte algo.- la tomé de las manos

.-Sólo déjame aclararte que yo ya llevo una excelente vida con Maki así que no la arruines.-

.-No es eso! Vamos a otro lugar ¿sí? puede ser muy… impactante.

La pelinegra solo suspiro.-Vamos, solo tengo 10 minutos que nos dio tu noviecita, nos tiene en maratón.- solté una leve sonrisa y comencé a caminar con Nico a otro lugar alejado de Nozomi.

.-Mira, antes que nada… Quiero que me creas lo que te digo… yo… es muy difícil para mi…- comencé a temblar con tan solo recordar el momento del funeral. Nico acercó su mano tomó la mía, alce la mirada para encontrarme con una sonrisa.

.-Tranquila, Eli, tratare de comprenderte.- terminando de decir eso, le comencé a platicar como estuvo la situación, desde el accidente de Nozomi, hasta el día de su muerte, comentando sobre el funeral, que al decirlo mi pecho se oprimió del dolor.

.-Y ahora… tengo 12 días a partir de hoy para cambiar el destino de Nozomi… para poder salvarla y que ese episodio de su funeral no suceda nunca…-

Veía a Nico con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

.-A ver, a ver, déjame si entendí.- hizo una leve pausa.- ¿me dices que vienes del futuro donde Nozomi muere y todos estamos en su funeral y ahora estas en este tiempo tratando de salvar a Nozomi de un accidente, pero ello no te recuerda y no sabe nada de ti?-

Asentí rápidamente

.-Eso… Eso es una tontería Eli! Por dios, estamos a 17 ¿cómo vas a saber tu sobre el accidente? Es ilógico

Saque de mi pantalón un pedazo de papel y se lo entregué.

.-Ten… es lo único que tengo.-

Ella miro dudosa el dichoso papel y lo desenvolvió lentamente para encontrarse con la noticia y tapar rápidamente su boca.

.-No es mentira Nico, necesito salvarla, saber que estará bien…-

.-Eli…-

.-Yo… yo no quiero volver a ese infierno Nico… no quiero perderla… no de nuevo.- y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Nico se paró y me abrazo fuertemente. Le correspondí de igual manera. Era lo más cálido que sentía en ese momento. Era una guerra de nunca acabar.

.-Te ayudare en lo que pueda… no quiero que Nozomi le pasé algo.- me dijo cuándo se separó de mi.- Sálvala, Eli… sálvala.- me dio una leve sonrisa, aun llorando igual que yo.

.-Lo haré Nico, este escenario destruiré… dejarla ir es más severo que morir.

* * *

Espere todo el rato hasta que Nozomi saliera. Hacía mucho que hable con Nico, ella ahora mismo se fue, Maki había pasado por ella. Me dijo que intentaría hablar con Maki sobre esto. Yo solo le agradecí infinitamente por haberme escuchado, tenía tanto sentimientos acumulados que de una u otra manera necesitaba sacarlos.

.-Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana!.- vi cómo Nozomi salía ya del estudio y caminaba por las calles.

Sigilosamente emprendí camino detrás de ella.

Recuerdo muy bien que este día Nozomi me dijo que casi la atropellaban. En debes de tomarlo con delicadeza lo tomo a broma y juego. Hasta en los peores momentos tenía algo que decir.

Iba tan entretenida en todo lo que hacía que creo que no noto mi presencia. No podía dejar de observarla por ningún momento.

Faltaba poco para el crucero, la luz estaba en roja, creo que alcanzaría a pasar.

Daba zancadas largas para abarcar más el camino y aprovechar el tiempo.

Pero creo que no le alcanzó.

.-CUIDADO!.- corrí rápidamente para tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia mí, causando que estuviera entre mis brazos, el único lugar donde le brindaría mi protección.

.-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada verdad?.- la separe un poco revisando cada parte de ella.

.-Si… yo… Tú…-

.-Hola de nuevo…- le di una leve sonrisa. Ella se separó bruscamente de mi y me miró con sorpresa.

.-¿Te encuentras bien?.-le volví a preguntar

.-Gracias…-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

.-No me agradezcas, creo que la que debe de tener más cuidado eres tú.- le dijo haciendo énfasis a lo que ella me comento en la mañana.

.-Jaja… supongo que tienes razón… pero aun así… gracias, amm.-

.-Eli, Ayase Eli.- le extendí mi mano

.-Toujou Nozomi, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabias.- me dio una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que ya moría por ver.-

.-Un gusto Toujo-san.- la estreche y… era tan suave como recordaba.

.-El gusto es mío, Ayase-san, gracias, de verdad, me salvaste de ser un mapache atropellado en la acera jaja.- El mismo chiste que me contó cuando sucedió esto.

.-Ya te dije que no me agradezcas, fue coincidencia, lo bueno es que no te sucedió nada.-

.-Gracias al cielo.- y de nueva cuenta, hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido que nunca.

.-¿Por dónde vives, Ayase-san?.-

.-Vivo hacia esa dirección…-

.-Genial! Entonces podemos ir juntas, ya es de noche, asi que no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos solas.- me sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar.- ¿vienes?-

Me perdí en su sonrisa y su bello rostro.- Si…- asentí y comencé a caminar a su lado.-

.-Y ¿Qué estudias Ayase-san?

.-Estudio en la Universidad de Leyes.-

.-Genial! Se ve que eres de mi edad, entonces ya estás en tu último año ¿no?

.-Estas en lo correcto.- le di una sonrisa, a lo que ella rápidamente se sonrojo y volteo la mirada. Cómo echaba de menos esto…-

.-Tú estudias en la universidad de Arte, me imagino.-

.-Jaja ¿cómo lo sabes?.- me miro curiosa.

.-Simple intuición.- le guiñe un ojo

.-Pues tal parece que intuyes todo, ya que hasta sabias mi nombre jajaja.- me reí con ella y comenzamos hablar de cosas triviales. Me comenzó hablar de muchas cosas que, yo ya sabía, pero me encantaba ver sus reacciones al contarme.

.-Bueno, creó que aquí es mi camino.- me decía Nozomi.- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad, me salvaste la vida… no sé cómo agradecerte…

.-Ya te dije, no necesitas agradecerme… solo…con cuidado ¿vale?.- le decía con una sonrisa.

.-Igual, llega con bien a casa, Elicchi.-me guiño un ojo

.-Elicchi…-

.-Nos vemos!.- giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar pero la detuve de la mano.

.-Quisieras… ¿Quisieras salir mañana a tomar un café?.-La mire esperanzada a un si.

.-Claro! Me encantaría...- me devolvió una sonrisa que me paralizo por completo. Sin duda, siempre logra enamorarme más y más.

.-Nos vemos en el crucero a las 12 ¿te parece?

.-Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana!.- dicho eso y muy a mi pesar, solté su mano lentamente, extrañando su calidez.

Mire como se alejaba por aquellas calles, haciéndose menos visible ante mí.

.-Prometí siempre salvarte… está vez de nuevo tienes que creer en mí, no temas, yo te protegeré…Nozomi.

 _...Día 1….completado…._

.

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

.- YEY! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ya había dicho, es drama, no empezare de jalón hacerlos sufrir, sino que ira de poco a poco XD

 **.-RESPONDIERON COMENTARIOS!**

 **.-** **Rebe13 -** ¿Cuanto los haré sufrir? No ce... weno zi ce pero no te wa decir :v si has leído Soldier Infiltrated, sabrás que en cualquier momento eres la persona mas feliz del mundo y de la nada puedo cortarte tu felicidad :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! saludos

.- **Nicocchi17 -** Asi es la vida, el drama es lo mejor XD jajajajaaj los haré sufrir. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :3 Saludosx2

.- **KiariUwU -** Tu nivel de Masoquismo es impresionante... Espero no decepcionarte con mi historia XD y no te adelantes con la historia plox SALUDOS!

.- **WIRADesuGa-** No shore :c asi será la historia XD pero te aseguro que te gustara, ese es el chiste del drama cosita u.u espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! saludos!

.- **TsubaHonoLife-** Un poco de drama, angustia, y desesperación no hace mal a nadie, pero se que despues me querrán matar XD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y esperes con ansias el siguiente por favor. Saludos!

.- **377owo-** Como macho alfa que eres esto sera poca cosa para ti entonces XD igual, como sabes mas del tema del drama y así, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida :3 PD: No habra UmiEli ni TsubaHono, Relaja la pelvis XD

 **EN FIN COSITAS FEAS! muchas gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad a este Fic, y los que sigan leyendo. Nuevo proyecto con ustedes y pues nada, ojala sea de su agrado ahora y mas adelante :3**

 **.-** No olviden **dejar sus comentarios** y **seguirme** en NOZOMI CARTAS LOCAS TOJO, **M.V.A**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	3. Chapter 2

**_.-_ Sugerencias para escuchar mientras lees :3 **

.-Kiss me-Ed Sheeran.

.-Just the way you are- Bruno Mars

.-Severely- Ft Island... se darán cuanta de donde proviene la historia.

* * *

 _Last moment_

 _._

 _._

 _-Día 2-_

 _ **.-**_ _¿eres feliz?_

 _.-¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _.-Simple curiosidad…_

 _.-¿Te digo algo? No soy feliz… no soy feliz cuando no estás conmigo. No soy feliz cuando no te siento cerca. No soy Feliz cuando tu estas pasando por malos ratos. Seria jodidamente infeliz al no haberte conocido, Nozomi. Pero ahora, puedo decir que soy la persona más feliz de la faz de la tierra y con el simple hecho de que me cojas de la mano, me mires, me toques, me hagas bromas, me apoyes en todo momento, que sonrías, esa sonrisa única y especial para mí, con eso, con eso soy inmensamente feliz…_

 _.-Siempre juntas… ¿Verdad Elicchi?_

 _.-Siempre juntas, Nozomi…_

 _._

* * *

Desperté rápidamente sintiendo mi respiración entrecortada y agitada. Otro sueño el cual hago memoria de los momentos que pase a su lado.

Esto ya era tan normal desde el día de su muerte. Sentía el sueño tan real, tan vivo… sentía su calor, su presencia… una eterna agonía en esos días. Sin embargo, ahora la tengo conmigo, tengo una nueva oportunidad para cambiar el destino... su destino… nuestro destino.

Me levante de la cama que estaba mojada por el sudor que desprendí. Me fui a dar una larga ducha. Al salir busque algo de ropa y como era Nozomi, tenía que verme atractiva para ella. Cogí una blazer Marrón claro, una blusa a blanca con rayas azules, unos Jeans azul obscuro, y unos Vans del color.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo y la emoción por verla de nuevo me invadió. Me sentía como nuestra primera cita. Recuerdo que ese dia fue un caos, ya que los nervios me ganaban, verla tan hermosa, era demasiado para mi. Lo bueno de todo ello era que salió bien, y ese dia creció algo que nos marcaria de por vida. Me termine enamorando perdidamente de ella, y ahora no es la excepción. Me volví a enamorar.

Tome un paraguas que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Si no mal recuerdo, ese dia había llovido demasiado. No quería que nos tomara por sorpresa como aquella vez. Nozomi se veía preciosa mojada por la lluvia. Creo que esa imagen nunca la olvidare.

Al salir camine por las largas calles de la ciudad, y todo parecía tan normal.

.-Eli!.- escuche que me gritaban asi que voltee hacia esa dirección.

.-¿Umi? ¿Cómo estás? .- le decía dándole una sonrisa

.-Bien ¿y tú? Vaya, hacia tanto que no nos veíamos.

Al igual, este dia me había encontrado a Umi. Quizá por instinto o corazonada le supe responder.

.-Lo mismo digo, ¿que tal la Universidad?

.-Bien, sabes que Literatura no es tan fácil como se pensaba.- soltó una leve risa, la cual le correspondí.

.-Me imagino, nadie dijo que la Universidad era fácil, cada una tiene su nivel de dificultad.-

.-En eso concuerdo totalmente contigo, veo a Nozomi y créeme que ya me da un pavor escénico jajaj por cierto...- Al escucharla, sabía lo que venía, sentí la necesidad de interrumpirla y cambiar de tema. Preguntaría por ella, que es lo más seguro, y entre menos personas sepan de esto, mejor.

.-¿Cómo esta Kotori? Escuche que esta en la Universidad de Diseño.- un cambio muy esporádico-

.-Oh! Está muy bien… apenas ayer la vi, digamos que estaba ocupada…- vi que decayó un poco al hablar de ella.

.-¿Todavia no le dices?.-

.-No creo poder, Eli, me dolería perder su amistad…- Umi quería a Kotori, pero, su miedo al rechazo la invadia a cada momento.

.-Supongo que lo mejor seria verla ser feliz con el…- Asi es, Kotori tenia Novio, llevaban 5 meses, me partía el corazón ver a Umi, fingiendo felicidad por ella, cuando en realidad se moria por dentro.

.-Deberias por lo menos comentarle Umi, te estas lastimando…- Ella negó con su cabeza.

.-¿Te digo algo? SI ella es feliz con el, créeme, yo seré inmensamente feliz. Siempre soy la fuerte, ahora no es la excepción.- Esa sonrisa tan falsa, con un poco de inocencia y esperanza mezclada.

.-Es tu decisión, Umi, solo déjame decirte que cuentas conmigo para todo.- Le di un abrazo

.-Gracias Eli…- sentí como se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Asi que dime.- cambio de tema rápidamente.- ¿A dónde te dirigías?

.-Ire a ver a… Nozomi, le invite un café.-

.-Genial! Me alegro por ustedes dos, soy hechas la una para la otra.-me dio una leve sonrisa.- Ya no te quito más tiempo.-

.-No pasa nada, ¿tu a donde ibas?.-

.-Invite a Kotori a comer… ya sabes, lo de siempre.- solto un bufido.

.-Suerte, Umi, cualquier cosa, sabes mi numero.-

.-Tranquila, ya se cómo asimilarlo, no pasa de que llore en toda la noche.- solto una carcajada-

.-Umi…-

.-Bueno, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, suerte con Nozomi, y envíale un saludo por mi.- me dio una leve sonrisa para después emprender camino.

Me quede pensando en lo ocurrido hace un momento. Nunca habia estado en la situación de Umi, debio de haber sido duro para ella el saber que el amor de su vida tuviera ya a alguien especial.

.-Yo siento que Kotori siente algo por Umi… quizá, solo tiene miedo al que diran…- Inconscientemente ya estaba en la parada donde me quede de ver con Nozomi.

.-Supongo que llegué a tiempo…-dije mirando mi reloj. Nozomi era de las personas poco puntuales. Pero por ella no me molestaría esperar.

.-Lamento la demora!.- escuche una tenue y hermosa voz entrar a mis oídos. Me gire y encontré a Nozomi mas hermosa que siempre.- ¿Esperaste mucho?.- Me miro con esa mirada que te cautiva mientras estas desprevenida.

.-No…No te preocupes, a-acabo de llagar.- ella solto una leve sonrisa. No lo podía creer, Nozomi me ponía tan nerviosa que regreso mi mania de tartamudear, que según yo, habia superado.

.-Jajaja no te pongas nerviosa, ¿vamos?.-me dijo pasando a mi lado y sonreírme, causando que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

.-C-Claro…-

Seguimos caminando mientras ella me iba contando un poco más de ella. Yo ya lo sabia todo, pero me hacia la sorprendida por cada detalle y énfasis que ponía al narrarme.

.-¿Te parece si lo tomamos aquí? Es mi cafetería favorita.- me sonrió y tomo de la mano para entrar. Al sentir su mano en la mía, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi sistema por completo. Y sintiendo que mi corazón salirse de mi tórax, entramos.

Este lugar era tan conocido para mi. Siempre después de un dia largo, llegábamos con Nozomi a por un café.-

.-Buenas tardes! ¿Que les serviré el dia de hoy?.- La joven ya nos ubicaba a lo que le respondi con una sonrisa.

.-Yo quiero un Americano y para ella, un Capuchino clásico.-

.-En un momento se los traigo.-

Asenti y sentí la mirada de Nozomi en mi.

.-Pediste por mi…-

.-Si… ammm lo lamento…-

.-No te preocupes, eso era lo que iba a pedir jajaja.- me dio una calida sonrisa. Por un momento se detuvo el tiempo.

La mire fijamente, perdiéndome en sus esmeraldas, tan bellos, tan expresivos, tan misteriosos, tan… solitarios.-

.-Eres hermosa…-susurre, ella se sonrojo. Parece que me escucho, pero era la verdad, no podía negarla. Esa blusa blanca le sentaba bien, además de sus Jeans negros, hacia resaltar sus curvas de infierno. Pero lo que mas amaba era su cabello sujetado en una trensa colocada a su lado izquierdo. Hacia lucir su perfecto rostro.

.-G-Gracias…-dijo en un susurro audible para mi. Solte una sonrisa y de nueva cuenta tuvimos una batalla de miradas que parecía no tener fin.

.-Aquí está su pedido, disfrútenlo por favor.- La voz de la chica hizo que cortáramos nuestro contacto.

.-Gracias.- le dijo Nozomi un tanto sonrojada. Tan linda.

.-Huele bien.- le decía mientras tomaba unos cubos de Azucar para mi café.

.-Bastante, es mi favorito.- Dio una gran sonrisa. Ella iba acercar su mano a la pequeña taza de azúcar pero fui mas rápida y tome 2 cubos de azúcar y los coloque en su taza.

Ella se me quedo mirando confundida y rápidamente tome de mi taza, ocasionando que me quemara la lengua por lo caliente.

Ella soltó una risa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

.-¿Cómo lo supiste? Lo del azúcar.-

Le di una leve sonrisa y proseguí a tomar mi café, ahora si, con mas delicadeza, procurando soplar.

Seguíamos riendo de cosas triviales. Me encantaba hacerla reir, hacerla sentir especial, hacerla sonrojar, cada gesto suyo hacia que mi mundo se iluminara.

.-Y dime, Elicchi, ¿tienes a alguien especial?.- me pregunto

.-Digamos que… si.- vi como se borro su sonrisa al saber mi respuesta. Lo que no sabia es que era ella, la persona que amo con mi propia vida.

.-Ah…¿si? háblame de ella.- Notaba su ansiedad y ¿celos?

.-Pues, veras, es una chica increíble, es amable, tierna, atenta, comprensiva, dedicada, algunas veces un tanto celosa, posesiva, pero bueno, ¿cuida lo suyo no crees?.- sonreí al recordar los reproches de mi chica.- Aun así es la chica más linda que pude haber conocido.- de la nada llegaron los recuerdos de su muerte.- Ella… se esforzaba mucho, ella daba todo de si a cada momento… ella no era impura, ella no… ella no debía haber pasado por eso… no lo merecía… no…-

.-Eli…- alce mi mirada al notar a Nozomi preocupada por mi. De pronto sentí unas lágrimas correr por mi mejilla.- ¿Estas bien?.- me pregunto, notando su preocupación en sus palabras.-

.-Yo…-me limpie con mis mangas las lágrimas que me habían traicionado sal salir.- estoy bien, ella, ella ya no esta conmigo, pero tengo una oportunidad de cambiar… cambiar el destino y poder estar juntas para siempre-

.-Ella tiene bastante suerte de tener tu amor…- puso una leve sonrisa.

.-No, la de la suerte soy yo, Nozomi.-

.

.

* * *

Paso un rato y salimos del lugar. Notaba a Nozomi un tanto decaída. Pero no le podía decir aun que la persona que amo es a ella y… que corre peligro.

.-Se ve que no va a llover, ¿Por qué traes paraguas?.- me saco de mis pensamientos mientras apuntaba al objeto a un lado. Yo simplemente apreté el mango del paguas. Le di una sonrisa y comencé a caminar para mirar después mi reloj.

.-Espera un momento.- abrí el paraguas y acerque a Nozomi a mi, sintiendo de nuevo su calor. Y cómo si fuera algo predestinado, comenzó a llover, causando que Nozomi se sorprendiera.

.-Predices el futuro o que?!.-me decía entre risas.

.-Algo asi.- seguimos caminando por la lluvia mientras reíamos por cualquier cosa.

.-Bueno, creo que hasta aquí termina mi camino.- Decía Nozomi al ponerse enfrente de mi.

.-Es cierto… espero que te hayas divertido el dia de hoy, Nozomi.- le comente con una sonrisa.

.-Me divertí demasiado! Aunque fue muy injusto que invitaras todo por mi.- hizo un puchero.

.-No te preocupes por ello, lo hice con todo gusto.- levante mis hombros.

.-Ya se! Mañana te invito a desayunar, pasa sin falta al auditorio que esta a unas cuadras de la parada.-

.-Me encantaría Nozomi.- le dio una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco pero me correspondió la sonrisa.

.-Entonces, mañana nos vemos, Elicchi…- se acercó a mi y me abrazo con un poco de timidez, yo al sentir su calor, al abrace fuertemente a mi. Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo acoplado al mio.

.-Nos vemos mañana, Nozomi…- Ella se separó un poco de mi y me dio un beso, en la comisura de los labios. Un beso que me hizo perder el aliento.

.-Adios…- dicho esto se fue cogiendo un taxi.

Sonreía embobada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía sentirme mas feliz por esto!. Quizá… Quizá tenga una oportunidad de cambiar todo y así… estar con Nozomi.

Aunque hay un riesgo. El riesgo de que Nozomi jamás recordara todos los momentos que pasamos juntas. Eso causo que me doliera el pecho.

.-Pero no me rendiré tan fácil…-apreté fuertemente mis puños.

.-Eli…- escuche una voz atrás de mi.

.-Maki…-

.-Creo que debemos de hablar…-

 _...Día 2….completado…._

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.- DE VERDAD! Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que siguen mi historia, se los agradezco mucho por tomarse la molestia de leer :3**

 **.-En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de irme lento, ya que, bueno, el Drama es tortuoso en muchos aspectos y entre mas lento mejor sufren! Gracias, Gracias**

 **.-RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS!**

.- **WIRADesuGa-** La palabra acoso suena un poco mal XD Eli no la estaba acosando... solo estaba siguiendo sus pasos a una distancia prudente para que Nozomi no sintieran que la seguian y asi Eli poder admirarla mejor :3 Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy XDXDXD

.- **Nicocchi17 -** Me alegro que te haya cautivado el capitulo, de verdad. Esa Nozomi indecente 7u7 Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, no siempre habrá un final feliz en la historia...

 **.-MakiNishikino86-** Yey! espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y haya cumplido tus expectativas :D

.- **Rebe13-** No siempre habrá un final feliz en la historia ;3 tenlo en cuenta. Exacto, sin Nozomi en la vida de Eli no es nada. Que pasaria si el amor de tu vida ya no esta junto a ti? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! saludos!

 **.-377owo-** Para k kiere zaber eso? jaja salu2 :v Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad, esas preguntas las ire respondiendo conforme pasen los capitulo XDXDXD Relax please

 **.-YEY! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO COSITAS! No olviden dejar sus sensuales comentarios que amo leerlos :3**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **.-PD: Habrá mas drama... estén atentos.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Last moment_

 _._

 _._

 _-Día 3-_

.-Toma asiento, por favor.-

.-Gracias…-

Llegamos al gran hospital de la familia Nishikino, específicamente, la oficina de Maki.

.-¿Se te apetece un vaso de agua? ¿Quizá un jugo? O ya un Vodka.- me dio una leve sonrisa sacando la botella.

.-Creo que un vaso de Vodka no me haría mal ahora.- sonreí un poco. Tenía miedo a lo que Maki me fuera a decir. Quizá Nico ya le había comentado sobre el funeral de Nozomi.

Maki era una de mis mejores amigas, además de Umi. Solíamos ser amigas de la infancia y lo seguimos siendo a pesar de los años.

.-Aquí tienes.- dijo para ponerme el vaso en la pequeña mesa enfrente de mi.

.-Gracias, Maki.-

.-Venga, no tienes que agradecerme de todo, Idiota.- note su sonrojo. Maki a pesar de ser mayor sigue siendo una chica un poco terca. A su corta edad ya era quien dirigía el Hospital Nishikino, era algo de admirar.

.-Has hecho mucho por mi, que esperabas.-

.-Eli…-su semblante cambio a uno serio.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.-

.-¿A que te refieres?.-Sude frio a la pregunta. Maki solo suspiro.

.-Nico-chan me conto todo. No sé cómo reaccionar a ello, Eli.- me miró fijamente.

.-Maki… todo es verdad.-

.-No entiendo Eli, quizá, quizá fue un sueño lo que viste. No creo que Nozomi haya muerto y ahora estés aquí según viniendo del futuro.

.-Es verdad lo que digo, Maki, una prueba de ello es el hecho de que Nozomi no me recuerde.- ella me miro fijamente

.-Crees, que si me recordara, ¿estaría haciendo todo este desastre?

.-No…-

.-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es lo complicado aquí? Yo tampoco entiendo porque no me ¿recuerda… ¿Por qué a ustedes si y a su novia no?.- comencé a soltar unas lágrimas.- Es duro ¿sabes? El hablar con ella y que no recuerde todos los momentos felices que vivimos, todo lo que pasamos juntas a través del tiempo… Solo fingir asombro aunque muchas cosas ya las sepas… pero amas sus reacciones al momento de platicar.

.-Quizá es un precio que se tiene que pagar, ¿no crees?.- Alce la mirada y Maki tomo un sorbo de su vaso.- El precio de volverla a ver, seria olvidar su historia juntas.

.-Quizá… Quizá tengas razón…- le di una leve sonrisa. Odiaba acepar la realidad.

.-¿Qué esperas Eli?.-

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-¿Qué pasara si no puedes cambiar el destino? ¿Si Nozomi nunca se recuerda de ti? ¿Si el accidente… vuelve a pasar?

.-No… No importa cuántos escenarios cambie, siempre estaré para proteger a Nozomi.

.-No quiero que te lastimes, Eli.-

.-No lo haré…- Me levante del sofá.- es Hora de irme.-

.-Claro… pero antes.- Maki se acercó al escritorio y saco una pequeña tarjeta.

.-¿Un centro de ayuda? ¿Es en serio Maki?

.-Más Vale, Eli.

.-Oye, no estoy loca, todo lo que te digo es…-

.-Lo sé.-

.-Me estas tomando el pelo ¿Maki?

.-No Eli, solo intento ayudar.-

.-Pues no necesito tu ayuda.- Hice bola la dichosa tarjeta y la tire en el suelo para salir de ese lugar. Pensé que Maki me entendería un poco, pero pensé mal.

.

.

.

Después del pequeño encuentro con Maki, decidí salir a tomar un poco de café. No entendía realmente que sucedía por su cabeza. No la culpo, esto es sacado de una historia ficticia, pero, si es una historia, realmente, desearía que tuviera un final feliz junto a Nozomi.

Vague por las largas calles de la ciudad. El Frio gélido inundaba el lugar cada centímetro de mi piel a cada paso.

.-¿Qué estarás haciendo Nozomi?.- pregunte al viento. Han pasado unas cuantas horas y ya siento que me desvanezco sin su calor.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una pequeña cafetería. Pequeña pero acogedora para este frio.

Al entrar, me encontré con muchas personas disfrutando de aquel liquido caliente que resbalaba por su garganta para asi, su sistema entrara en calor.

.-Buenas Noches! ¿Mesa para uno?.- Una chica se acerco a mi. Muy linda a decir verdad.

.-Por favor.- le respondí con una sonrisa, que para mi sorpresa, causo que la joven se sonrojara.

Ella emprendió camino y me sentó a un lado del gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle. En esta temporada, era hermosa la vista.

.-¿Q-Que desearía ordenar?.-

.-Me apetece un Americano y una rebanada de torta de chocolate.- Le respondí amablemente.-

.-Enseguida se lo traigo.- Me regreso aquella sonrisa y se retiro.

En lo que llegaba mi pedido. Saque un pequeño calendario. Tenía los días contados. El tiempo se me estaba agotando y era mi peor temor. Debía hacer todo lo posible para que ese accidente nunca pasase.

.-Dia 3… .- Marque el día de hoy. Temía lo peor. El solo pensar en perder a Nozomi me desgarraba totalmente, aunque, con el simple hecho de haberla vuelto a ver me siento agradecida con el mundo.

.-Aquí tiene su pedido.- La joven regreso haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

.-Gracias.- le recibí

.-Am… s-si le hace falta algo, por favor, no dude en llamarme.- me decía, la joven, se veia nerviosa, quizá un dia pesado en el trabajo.

.-Muchas Gracias amm…-

.-Anju, Yuuki Anju.- me mostro una enorme sonrisa.-

.-Muchas gracias, Anju-san.- La chica se relamió los labios mirándome por ultima vez y se marcho. Es raro como las personas se ponen tan nerviosas. Debería de pedir un descanso, estaba muy roja de la cara, quizá se habrá enfermado o algo por el estilo.

Mire la pequeña taza, sintiendo el calor en mis manos, era realmente agradable. Este era un momento en el cual me relajaba.

.-¿Oye, ya viste?

.-Si, que Fortis este con esa tipa, con el solo hecho de pensarlo me molesta!.- Escuchaba las voces detrás de mi, quizá eran unas niñas de Preparatoria peleando por el chico popular.

.-Exacto! ¿Cómo se llama la tipa?

.-Mmmm no sé, creó, creó que era Toujo… SI! Toujo Nozomi.- Rápidamente escupí el café que me lleve a la boca hace un momento. Causando que todos voltearan a verme.

Baje mi mirada y comencé a limpiar los rastros de café esparcidos. ¿Nozomi? Mi ¿Nozomi? ¿Quien rayos es Fortis? Esto tenia que ser una broma.

.-JA! Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí viene Fortis con Nozomi, uyyy como me molesta.- sin hacer esperar gire mi cabeza a la ventana en busca de Nozomi. Y efectivamente, venia con un chico. Era alto, con el cabello castaño claro… espera, se me hace conocido.

Me levante rápidamente de mi lugar sacando mi cartera y dejando dinero ahí para salir disparada del lugar.

Camine con pasos apresurados, no, esto no me podría estar pasando, no a mi, por favor.

Me detuve un poco cuando estaba muy cerca de ellos.

.-Entonces, Nozomi-san… ¿te gustaría ir mañana al cine?.- pregunto el chico, ¿que se cree este idiota?

.-Lo lamento Fortis, pero mañana tengo un compromiso…- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

.-Oh… ya, bueno, pensé que ahora si se podría, digo, siempre me cancelas…- ¿Acaso le está rogando? Me estire un poco y por accidente patee una lata, y rápidamente me agache, causando que Nozomi girara hacia mi dirección.

.-No es eso, solo que como sabes, los ensayos para la obra me absorben, al igual que la universidad.

.-Nozomi… llevó detrás de ti mucho tiempo, nos conocimos desde que estábamos en el Instituto y ahora, ahora que por fin me anime hablarte…- espera… acaso dijo ¿mucho tiempo? Fortis… Kira Fortis! El hermano de Tsubasa, ¿cómo lo pude haber olvidado? El siempre estuvo detrás de Nozomi, recuerdo que cuando se enteró que andábamos le dio un paro cardiaco.

Hace mucho que no sabía de el, por lo que me comento Tsubasa, se había ido a Inglaterra a estudiar y no andaba en buenos pasos. Pero… ahora que recuerdo… me pareció haberlo visto en el funeral de Nozomi…

.-Fortis, será en otro momento, ¿Vale?.- Vi como Nozomi tomo su mano. Eso hizo que mi corazón se empezara a romper en miles de pedazos.

.-Bien… mira, pasado mañana hay una hoguera a las afueras de la ciudad, quizá, te gustaría ir para pasar el rato, ¿te parece?.- Eso no me gusto, me dio mala espina eso. Nozomi… Nozomi di que no…-

.-Claro! Seria genial.- Nozomi…

.-Excelente! Entonces… te veo pasado mañana ¿si? te enviare todos los datos por mensaje.- le dio una sonrisa. Este chico no me agradaba nada.

.-Me parece bien Fortis, bueno, creó que es hora de irme.- decía Nozomi, si, vamos Nozomi, aléjate de el.-

.-Nozomi…- el chico la jalo del brazo y la acerco a el, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y el, rápidamente, beso sus labios

Es aquí, cuando mi corazón se rompió totalmente.

.

.

 **Nozomi POV.-**

El conocer a Eli habia causado muchas cosas en mi. Sentía, como si ya la hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo. Como si… estuviera unida a ella.

Me daba un poco de miedo el pensar eso. Debía de admitir que Eli, era un chica hermosa, preciosa, su belleza era inigualable. ¿Por qué la conocí ahora? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi mente?

Tenía muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Ella simplemente entró en mi y pareciera que se adueñó de todo, mente, alma y… ¿corazón?.

Nunca me habia sentido asi con alguna persona, y más si la acabo casi de conocer. Ella y yo teníamos una conexión espiritual ¿quizá?

Apenas habían pasado 2 días desde nuestro encuentro y debo de confesar que estoy mas feliz que nunca! Nicocchi me pregunta la razón de mi felicidad. A lo que no le respondo y le dejo con la duda. Un día conocerá a Elicchi… Elicchi, ella había aceptado mi apodo, realmente le queda.

Eli se me hace tan misterios, siento que esconde tantas cosas. Y sus Ojos, sus bellos mares azules…tan hermosa pero tan tristes, desearía saber la razón del porque su tristeza.

Me había contado de su amor, no sé con exactitud, ya que se sintió mal al hablar de ella… si yo hubiera sido esa persona… jamás la hubiera lastimado

¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Eli jamás se fijaría en mi, ella, ella está todavía esta enamorada de esa persona.

Me sentí mal al escucharlo, como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho y se me cortara la respiración.

La esperanza que tenia, se había desvanecido. Sin embargo, me recupere y logre que Eli sacara una sonrisa, tenia una bella sonrisa, me enamore totalmente.

Sin pensarlo, la invite a desayunar después de nuestro encuentro. Estaba nerviosa por el rechazo, no quería eso, pero para mi sorpresa, Eli acepto mi propuesta. Me sentí tan aliviada de ello. La volvería a ver. Volvería a ver esos bellos ojos azules. Esa sonrisa que me corta la respiración. Volvería a ver aquella chica que me enamoro desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Al salir de los ensayos, me tope con un viejo amigo. Se llama Fortis, el iba conmigo que la preparatoria. Casi nunca hablamos, solo compartíamos algunas clases y nada mas.

Hacia tiempo que comenzamos a charlar, estudia en la Universidad de Medicina, y siempre quedábamos para salir, pero por alguna razón, siempre le cancelaba. Era un buen chico, se que el no se merecía eso. Pero algo me impedía hacerlo.

Me comenzó hacer platica cuando Salí. Me dijo que estaba pasando por aquí y decidió pasar a saludar. Se me hizo muy lindo de su parte.

Pero me hubiera encantado que fuera Eli, la que haya pasado por ahí a saludar.

Comenzamos a caminar. El insistió en acompañarme cerca de mi departamento, ya era tarde y no quería que me sucediera nada. Sin mas preámbulos, acepte su compañía.

Me contaba tantas cosas pero, mi mente solo recordaba la tarde que pasé con Eli, cada momento fue especia con ella. Cada gesto, suspiro, acción, todo.

.- Entonces, Nozomi-san….-Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Fortis.-

.- ¿te gustaría ir mañana al cine?.-

¿Mañana? Mañana tengo una cita con Eli, no, por nada del mundo podría cancelarle, ansiaba verla otra vez, deseaba estar con ella de nuevo.

.-Lo lamento Fortis, pero mañana tengo un compromiso….- Le di una leve sonrisa. Pero, realmente no podía faltar con Eli.

.-Oh… ya, bueno, pensé que ahora si se podría, digo, siempre me cancelas…- No podía mentirle, el no se merecía eso, era un buen chico, sin embargo, no podía estar con el.

Iba a responderle pero el sonido de una lata estrellarse hizo que volteara a ver que sucedía. Había alcanzado a ver… quizá solo estoy imaginando.

.-No es eso, solo que como sabes, los ensayos para la obra me absorben, al igual que la universidad.- Y era la verdad. Había ocasiones que no tenia tiempo ni para mi. Y menos ahora con Eli en mis pensamientos.

.-Nozomi… llevó detrás de ti mucho tiempo, nos conocimos desde que estábamos en el Instituto y ahora, ahora que por fin me anime hablarte…- ¿A caso se me declaro? No podía hacerlo. Por más que deseara estar con Fortis no podía.

.-Fortis, será en otro momento, ¿Vale?.- Sin más, le cogí la mano y la estreche. No quería que se sintiera mal.

.-Bien… mira, pasado mañana hay una hoguera a las afueras de la ciudad, quizá, te gustaría ir para pasar el rato, ¿te parece?.- Creó que salir un poco de la rutina no haría mal a nadie. Y Convivir un poco con Fortis tampoco, creó que le daré la oportunidad.

.-Claro! Seria genial.- respondí y vi como sus ojos se volvían a iluminar.

.- Excelente! Entonces… te veo pasado mañana ¿si? te enviare todos los datos por mensaje.-

Simplemente asentí

.-Me parece bien Fortis, bueno, creó que es hora de irme.- le dije para ya dar marcha a mi casa, era tarde y necesitaba enviarle un mensaje a Eli, ¿ya estará en casa? ¿Ya habrá cenado?

.-Nozomi…- Pronto sentí con alguien jalaba mi muñeca y me jalaba causando que chocara y quedara recargada en el pecho de Fortis. Y antes de que me diera cuenta.

Tenía sus labios unidos a los míos. Y sentí, sentí como traicionaba un corazón que todavía no me pertenecía.

Traicione el corazón de Eli.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-SIIIII se que me tarde, pero la Uni de verdad, me tiene muy ajetreada u.u ah… pero quería Odontología, nadie dijo que sacar muelas era fácil XD**

.-Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de verdad, gracias a todos aquellos que me escriben sus comentaros y sus puntos de vista, los que me siguen y demás, gracias :3

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS COSITAS!

PD: Conocen Camren? Camila y Lauren de Fifth Harmony? Estoy traumada con ellas u.u me la paso en Wattpad leyendo sus historias u.u se las recomiendo

EL CAMREN ES REAL!


	5. Chapter 4

_Last moment_

 _._

 _._

 _-Día 4-_

Tristeza, dolor, agonía, enojo, miedo, Odio. Muchos sentimientos rondaban por mi cabeza al ver aquella escena. Ver sus labios unidos con otra persona, sentirte la persona más patética que hay en todo el mundo, querer gritar pero aquella voz no sale de ti. Simplemente te quedas observando y sintiendo cómo todas tus emociones se desgarran en ese momento. Como esa muralla que habías construido se destroza con facilidad. Así es como me sentía yo ahora.

Al no aguantar un segundo más, con toda mi rabia y tristeza corrí lo más rápido que pude para salir de ahí. Corrí lo más rápido para alejar aquella escena de mi mente. Esperanzada a que eso fuera a ser posible.

Frene en seco al escuchar un pitido de un carro y los insultos del copiloto.

.-Fíjate donde vas! Idiota!.- logre escuchar al salir de mi asombro.

.-Yo...- simplemente seguí corriendo. Tampoco podía darme el lujo de morir ahora. No cuando tengo una oportunidad de salvar a Nozomi pero...

.-¿Por qué tenía que aparecer cuando menos lo necesitaba en esta historia?.-

Fortis nunca me había agradado. El simple hecho de haberme enterado que quería con Nozomi me hacía hervir la sangre. Siempre estuvo detrás de ella desde que tengo memoria, a lo que me molestaba de cierta manera. En aquella época de Instituto Nozomi y yo todavía no estábamos juntas y por ende, Fortis aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de ella.

Finalmente me decidí a decirle a Nozomi mis sentimientos. Al sentir que la perdería me entraba el miedo y sentía que tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Para mi grata sorpresa, Nozomi correspondió mis sentimientos. Fortis al enterarse, se alejó poco a poco hasta ya no saber de el. Hasta en el funeral de Nozomi.

No supe en que momento pero llegué a un pequeño bar.

.-Necesito un trago.- Me dije para después entrar aquel lugar. Era acogedor, pequeño y con buena música.

.-Hola! ¿Qué te gustaría de tomar preciosa?.- escuche una voz cuando me coloque en la barra. Un joven me atendió mostrándome la carta.

.-Me da una vaso de Vodka.-

.-Wow! Te gusta lo fuerte cariño, eso me agrada.- me guiño un ojo para ir por la botella y traerla hasta mi.- ¿Mal día corazón?.- me dijo vertiendo en el pequeño recipiente de vidrio.

.-Si ver a la chica que te gusta siendo besada por un tio es malo, creó que si tuve un mal dia.- mostré una leve sonrisa llevando aquel amargo líquido a mi boca.

.-Ouch! Si debió de haber sido feo, no te preocupes, siempre tendrás tras opciones.- me guiño un ojo.

.-Para mi ella la única carta en mi juego.- resople, a lo que el bufo y se alejo de ahí para atender a otros clientes.

.-Hola.-

.-Hey…- me gire hacia la voz de aun lado

.-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú aquí sola?.- me mostro el chico una típica sonrisa de "Todas son mias y nadie se resiste a mi"

.-Nada, disfrutando de mi Vodka.- le hable con indiferencia. Sinceramente no estaba de humor, y este tipo no ayudaba.

.-¿Te gustaría que te hiciera compañía? Tú y yo podemos pasar un buen rato ¿sabes?.- paso su mano por mi hombro y se comenzó acercar, insinuándome

.-Mira idiota, tú y yo vamos para el mismo rumbo, me gustan tanto las mujeres como a ti, asi que déjame de estar jodiendo si no quieres que te reviente las pelotas con una navaja oxidada. ¿Tú cerebro logra captarlo?.- Me miro con aberración y prefirió irse. Dejándome de nuevo con paz y tranquilidad.

.-Me da una cerveza por favor.- mire de reojo a la persona que se encuentra a mi lado. Era una chica muy linda, hermosa diría yo.

.-Aquí tienes bombón, si quieres algo, no dudes en pedirlo.- El barman le estaba prácticamente coqueteando. De cierta manera me molesto.

.-Amm… si… gracias.- Decía la joven un tanto incomoda.

.-Y… ¿vienes aquí muy seguido? No sé, quizá después de mi turno podamos ir a tomar algo y…-

.-Tomomi! No te había visto, perdona.- me acerque a ella y la abrace. La chica me miro confundida.- Sígueme la corriente.- le susurre.- Vaya, perdona, ahora estoy muy distraída, perdona.

.-Ah… no te preocupes! Me alegro verte de nuevo!.-

.-¿Se conocen?.- pregunto el Barman

.-¿Qué si nos conocemos? Es la novia de mi hermano, asi que por favor, vete.- le di una mirada llena de indiferencia y el solamente bufo y se fue.

.-Uff menos mal, ¿no crees?.- le pregunte, ella solo me dio una gran sonrisa.

.-Gracias, de verdad, me sentía muy incómoda.- rio un poco. Tiene una risa muy linda… Espera, ¿qué?

.-No me agradezcas, si vi lo incomoda que te sentías, seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo.- me volví a sentar y ella se colocó a mi lado.

.-Aun asi, gracias amm…-

.-Eli, Ayase Eli- le estire la mano para que la tomara.

.-Un gusto, Eli-san, mi nombre es Rebecca, puedes llamarme Becky.- Estrecho su mano con la mia y era tan suave al tacto.

.-El gusto es mío.- le devolví la sonrisa.- No eres de aquí ¿cierto?

.-No jajaj ¿se nota mucho?

.-Algo, no mucho jajaja.-

.-Bueno, pues estas en lo cierto, viene a estudiar aquí la Universidad.

.-Genial! ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

.-Estudiare Artes en la universidad de Tokyo.

.-Oye! yo también estudio ahí, pero en Derecho, quizá pueda mostrarte el campus.-

.-Eso estaría excelente Eli-san! Me encantaría demasiado.-

.-Para nada, será un gusto hacerlo.- Nos quedamos mirando por unos cuantos segundos que para mi fueron eternos.

.-Tú tampoco pareces de aquí, Eli-san.- me dijo

.-No, soy mitad Rusa, sólo que me vine para acá a estudiar.

.-Ya veo, con razón, ya decía yo que esa belleza no era de por aquí.- ¿Soy yo o me estaba coqueteando?

.-Bueno, ya ves.- le di una sonrisa a lo que ella me miro con picardía. Recordar lo que paso hace rato con Nozomi hacia que me bajara el animo y me sintiera mal. A la mierda.

Seguimos platicando por un buen rato hasta que ya era la hora de cerrar el bar.

.-Lo siento señoritas, pero es hora de cerrar.- nos dijo el Barman.- si quieren puedo llevarlas a otro lugar mas divertido.- se relamio los labios.

.-No gracias campeón, esta chica se viene conmigo.- le giñe un ojo y tome a Beck por la cintura para salir del lugar.

.-Y entonces, ¿para dónde vas?.- le pregunte.

.-Supongo que para mi departamento.- me decía mientras se frotaba las manos. No la había visto bien por la oscuridad que había en el lugar, pero llevaba una camisa a cuadros, una falda corta negra que dejaba notar sus curvas y largas piernas, unas medias blancas hasta mas arriba de la rodilla y unas botas negras.

.-Venga, tómala.- me quite mi chaqueta negra de piel que traía y se la extendí.- Creó que la necesitas más que yo-.

-No, Eli-san pero ¿y tú? ¿No tienes frio?.- me miro preocupada.

.-Tranquila, yo estoy bien, en Rusia es peor, esto no es nada a comparación.- le di una leve sonrisa.

.-Gracias, Eli-san…- me sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no sé si era por el frio o por otra razón.

.-Para nada.- y de nueva cuenta, aquella batalla de miradas que parecía nunca terminar.

.-Yo… tengo mi auto por aquí cerca, si gustas puedo llevarte a tú casa, ya sabes, por a agradecimiento por la chaqueta…-

.-¿De verdad? Me harías un gran favor.- le acepte y nos dirigimos a un pequeño convertible rojo.

.-Lindo auto.- le dije

.-Gracias…- me miro con un sonrojo y se subió.

Íbamos en el camino y hablábamos de cosas triviales, ya sea de comidas favoritas o tipos de música.

.-Es por aquí.- le indique y ella se aparco fuera de mi departamento.

.-Linda zona.- me dijo apagando el auto.

.-Gracias, cuando gustes, aquí esta tu casa.- le di una leve sonrisa y ella me la devolvió. Pero el ambiente comenzó a tornarse un poco incómodo. Esta chica era linda, muy hermosa, no te encuentras en cualquier parte a alguien con esa bella mentalidad tampoco. Me recordé de Nozomi, obviamente me sentía mal, verla con Fortis…

.-Eli… yo.- A la mierda, no la deje terminar y me acerque a ella para rosar sus labios, esperando a que se quitara. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella cerro el espacio que había y presionamos nuestros labios. Pasa de tiempo nos separamos lentamente y ella me miro con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

.-Nos vemos después, ¿te parece?.- le decía mientras ella acercaba sus manos a mi rostro y volvia a presionar nuestros labios, para después comenzar con lentos movimientos. Tenia unos labios muy suaves, tersos y delicados, además de tener un leve sabor a fresa. Eran deliciosos.

Pronto, la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos lentamente.

.-Si… me gustaría verte de nuevo.- Se mordió el labio de una manera tan sensual que hizo que me relamiera los labios por una simple acción..- Ten, te paso mi numero, por favor, llamame...- Me miraba de una manera tan tierna.

.-Claro…- Le sonreí e intercambiamos números..- Bien, ya es hora de irme.

.-Espera! Tú chamarra.-

.-Tranquila ya me la devolverás, sería una buena excusa para verte.- le guiñe un ojo

.-Gracias, Eli…-

.-Para nada, gracias a ti Beck.- me Salí del auto comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.- Me hiciste olvidar un mal rato…- susurre y por fin entre.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y entré, sintiendo la soledad invadirme de nuevo. Solté un suspiro y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me saque la ropa y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Hoy había sido un dia muy caótico, había tenidos muchas subidas y bajadas de ánimos y un baño me haría bien. Ya al meterme me relaje en la Tina y me quede pensando en Fortis y Nozomi. Quizá todavía debe de estar con el. Instintivamente sentí el odio crecer. ¿Cómo le haría para ver a Nozomi mañana? Verla con el… me partiría el corazón.

Pero preferí poner eso de lado y pensar en Rebecca. Una chica un poco más baja que yo, su cabello grisáceo y unos bellos ojos azules. Ese cuerpo envidiable y suave al tacto, y esos labios, por dios, esos carnosos labios rosados. Toque mis labios con la punta de mis dedos delicadamente.

.-Me gusto… Pero no se compara a los de ella.- dije para salir de la tina.

Al salir me coloque unos Shorts y una camisa para dormir, me estaba secando el cabello cuando comenzó a sonar mi móvil.

 _De: Rebecca_

 _Para: Eli_

 _-Realmente la pase bien el día de hoy_ _te agradezco por pasar el rato conmigo y por aquel beso, créeme, dormiré muy bien está noche ;) descansa, Eli._

Al terminar de leer el mensaje solté una leve sonrisa. Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera otra persona la que me enviara un menaje, pero eso no paso.

.-Esto es una mierda… pero, simplemente no puedo dejarte, Nozomi…-

 _De: Eli_

 _Para: Nozomi_

 _-Nozomi… te necesito…_

Lo mire de nuevo y solté una leve sonrisa para presionar el botón.

 _ **Su mensaje a sido Eliminado.**_

Realmente, no puedo.

.

.

.

 **P.V NOZOMI**

Hoy seria un buen dia, ya que podre ver a Elicchi de nuevo. Era lo unico bueno para animarme el dia.

La noche anterior no fue lo mejor que digamos.

FlashBack

 _.- Qué rayos te sucede?!.- le dije a Fortis mientras lo empujaba_

 _.-Yo… Nozomi, perdona yo.-_

 _.-No lo vuelvas hacer Fortis…-_

 _.-¿Tienes a alguien?.- me pregunto mirándome fijamente_

 _.-Yo….- y rápidamente me llego a la mente el Nombre de Eli-_

 _.-Tranquila…, lo lamento Nozomi, no volverá a suceder, solo que, compréndeme, me gustas demasiado.-_

 _.-Fortis, déjalo, ¿si? sólo, déjalo.- Me sentía fatal, me sentía como si hubiera engañado, roto, y prácticamente negando el corazón de Eli._

 _.-Dale… ¿Crees que si puedas venir conmigo a la Fogata que se hará?_

 _.-Lo pensare, Fortis, te aviso, yo, te avisare…- Quería llorar por lo que sentía. Tenía un enorme vacío._

 _.-Bien… tienes mi número, llámame por cualquier cosa.- me decía el_

 _.-Si… adiós.- di media vuelta y me fui caminando lo mas rápido que pude para tomar un taxi y llegar a mi departamento. No quería derramar lágrimas antes de tiempo._

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

Y asi fue, amanecí con los ojos hinchados, mis ojeras marcadas y todavía con aquel sentimiento. ¿Por qué me siento asi? Siento un especie de vacío…

.-Necesito apurarme, hoy vendrán los de nuevo ingreso y debo de darles una buena bienvenida.- Me decía mientras me arreglaba. Ahora decidí dejarme el cabello sujeto en una tranza ladeada. Busque lo mejor que tenia para verme bien, no quería que Eli me viera mal.

Prepare mis cosas y Sali a toda marcha por las enormes calles de la ciudad, tomando el transporte publico para llegar a tiempo.

.-Buenos días!.- llegué abriendo las puertas de par a par.

.-Llegas tarde, Nozomi!.- Veía a Nicocchi llegar hacia mi y jalándome de la muñeca.- Por dios, los nuevos ya están aquí y tú no apareces.

.-Lo lamento, me quedé dormida…- vil mentira

.-Pffff ¿en serio? Venga, aquí están.- Veia a todos los alumnos reunidos ahí. Todavía recuerdo mis primeros días, ahora que es mi ultimo año, me entra un poco de nostalgia.

.-Buenos días chicos, lamento realmente la demora, ¿están listos para iniciar?.- Todos ellos asintieron y les hable más a fondo de lo que seria ahora en el año. Les comente sobre nuestra presentación que seria dentro de poco, los mejores se presentarían con nosotros, solo si ponen de su parte, claro.

.-Genial! Tomaremos un descanso de 10 minuto, por favor, recuperen fuerza que empezaremos desde el principio.- Les decía mientras me dirigía a mi maletín donde tenia una botella de agua. Tome un poco y proseguí a sentarme, saque mi celular de mi bolsa.

.-Nada…-decia mientras observaba el pequeño aparato. Pensé que sabría algo de Eli, pero, tal parece que no.

.-Nozomi-san…- escuche una voz.

.-Hey! Amm Rebecca, ¿verdad?.- La chica asintió rápidamente. Al escuchar su pronunciación sabia que no era de aquí.- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?.-

.-Quería saber el dia exacto de la presentación.-

.-Oh! Claro, es el dia 28, esperemos que estés con nosotros, tienes un gran desempeño en esto.- le decía

.-Muchas gracias, Nozomi-san, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.- Me dio una leve sonrisa.

.-Para nada, ¿te parece si seguimos?.- Asintió y nos pusimos de pie a seguir con el ensayo.

Me quede pensando el por qué no se nada de Eli, quedamos que nos comunicaríamos para vernos y tomar el desayuno. Eso me preocupaba, realmente quería salir con ella, saber de ella, todo de ella me interesaba.

.-Quizá si llego a esa hora acordada…-

.-Nozomi! Ya es hora de irnos.- Nicocchi me saco de mis pensamientos.- Por dios, estás tan distraída que ya todos se fueron.

.-¿Cuánto he estado asi?

.-Pfff ya tiene su rato, ya son las 12 y nos tenemos que ir.-

.-Las 12?! Por dios, ya se me hizo tarde!.- tome rápidamente mis cosas y Sali rápidamente del lugar.

Mala idea.

Con la vista comencé a buscar con la mirada a Elicchi, sin embargo no lograba visualizarla.

.-Genial… ahora, ¿donde está? ¿Ya se habrá ido?.- Me sentí un poco decepcionada al respecto.

.-Eli! .- Voltee rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre y me encontré con una escena que me destruyo por completo.

.-Hey…- Vi como Eli la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba fuertemente. Esa chica, ¿es Rebecca? No, esto no puede estar pasando, No…

.-¿Vamos?.- Rebecca se separó un poco de ella y sujeto sus mejillas para después besarla en los labios.

Me dolió el verlas, me dolió el que me haya dejado, me dolió el hecho de que le correspondía el beso. Un beso que por derecho, tenía que ser mio.

.-Esto…tiene que ser una mala broma.- me decía aun tratando de analizar lo sucedido, estaba en shock, Eli… mi Elicchi, no… No.

De repente mi celular estaba vibrando asi que lo saque con las pocas ganas que tenia.

.-¿Si?.- Trate de ocultar mi voz entrecortada y mis lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

.- _¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

 _.-_ Yo…- mire por última vez a Eli y me mordí mi labio inferior y apreté fuertemente mis puños.

.-Si, quiero salir contigo, Fortis…

.

.-Día 4 Terminado-

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **.-LAMENTO LA DEMORA!**

 **´Por favor, dejen sus sensuales comentarios: 3**

 **Nos leemos en el sig capitulo!**

 **PD: SE VIENE EL DRAMA WARNING!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Last moment_

 _._

 _._

 _-Día 5-_

 **WARNING Se viene mucho drama que puede dañar a personas. Se recomienda discreción.**

 _.-_ ¿Qué fue eso?.- le pregunte a Rebecca al separarme de ella después del repentino beso.

.-¿Te molesto, Eli? Ayer parecía no hacerlo.- me sonrió coquetamente.

.-No es que me moleste sino…- voltee a mi derecha y me encontré a Nozomi hablando por teléfono. Cada día la encontraba más hermosa. Esa trenza ladeada le hacia resaltar sus bellas facciones. Me encantaba, pero ¿Con quién estará hablando?

.-Sino que, ¿Eli?.- se me acerco un poco más, haciendo que apartara la vista de ella y logrando que nuestros cuerpos queden mas juntos.

.-Es que…- voltee de nueva cuenta para encontrarla dando unos pasos, acercándose a un auto.- Qué demonios…- Rebecca volteo hacia donde tenía mi mirada fija.

.-Oh! No sabia que Nozomi-san era pareja de Fortis, hacen tal linda pareja!.- Dijo emocionada. ¿Pareja? Ellos no son pareja ¿O si? No, Nozomi era mía, de nadie más, solo mia…-

.-Ellos no…- apreté mis puños fuertemente al ver como el castaño se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué se cree?.- murmure. Fortis le abrió la puerta del copiloto y sentí que Nozomi miraba hacia mi dirección. Rápidamente quite mi mirada y la fije en Rebecca.-

.-A la mierda.- dije

.-¿Eli?.- no la deje terminar y me acerque a besar sus labios. Esos rosados labios, carnosos y con un delicioso sabor a fresa, que obviamente eran los que deseaba. Al ya no sentir la mirada de Nozomi, me separe de ella, y note sus mejillas sonrojadas y un leve brillo en sus ojos.

.-Eli…-

.-Vámonos.- la tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Ahora no tenia cabeza para nada, volver a ver la imagen de Nozomi con ese tipo hacia que me hirviera la sangre y lo odiara cada vez más.

.-¿A donde vamos Eli?

.-Hay que entrar aquí.- le indique la pequeña cafetería. Al entrar vi que no habia muchas personas. Me dirigí rápidamente a una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina y Rebecca me siguió.

.-Eli ¿estas bien?.- ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Bien? claro que no estaba bien! ver a Nozomi irse con ese idiota, todavía que teníamos una cita hoy… fui una idiota.

.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- le di una leve sonrisa. La camarera pronto nos tomo nuestras ordenes para retirarse.

.-Entonces, tienes a alguien, ¿Eli?.-

Esa pregunta es la que menos quería oír el día de hoy. Me dolía tanto recordar las cosas. Recordar que, en otra vida, el amor de mi vida se había marchado.

.-Yo…-lo medite un momento. Obviamente que tenia a alguien, tenia a Nozomi, pero pensar que podría estar con el me revolvía el estómago.- Por el momento no…- gran mentirosa Ayase.

.-Ya veo… eres una chica muy linda, pensé que tendrías a mas de alguna detrás de ti.- me miro coquetamente Rebecca.

.-Jajaja, tal vez si tenga alguna, no lo sé.- no esta mal divertirse un rato, ¿verdad?

.-Eso me pondría muy celosa, ¿sabes?.- acaricio el dorso de mi mano con su delicados dedos.

.-No deberías de estarlo.- le di una media sonrisa.

Rebecca era una chica linda, tierna y hermosa. Sin embargo, mi amor le corresponde a Nozomi, no puedo traicionarla asi, aunque ella lo haga conmigo.

.-Oye, Eli.- Me saco de mis pensamientos y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.- Hoy habrá una fogata por la noche, ¿te gustaría ir? Será muy divertido y me encantaría que fueras conmigo.-

Lo medite un poco, quizá olvidarme de todo esto me haga bien, se que tenía que cuidar a Nozomi pero, quería distraerme un poco. Olvidarme un poco de quien soy.

.-Me gustaría.- le sonreí para darle un leve apretón. Ella me miro emocionada

.-Genial! ¿Te gustaría que pasara por ti?.-

.-No te preocupes, mejor llega a mi departamento y yo te llevó, te la debo.- le guiñe un Ojo y esa se mordió el labio inferior para después reír.

El rato pasó demasiado rápido, Rebecca me había dicho que tenia que irse, ya que tenia que arreglar sus cosas y demás. Cuando ella se fue, hice lo mismo y me dirigi a mi departamento, tenia que arreglar lo que me llevaría, aun que creó que serán pocas cosas, .

.-Qué dia tan mas horrible.- dije soltando un pesado suspiro.- Y más cuando pienso que estas con otra persona, Nozomi.-

 **POV Nozomi**

 **.-** Nozomi, ¿te gustaría que pasara por ti a las 8?.- Fortis me llevó a mi casa después de haberme invitado a comer.

.-Claro, a esa hora estaría bien.-

.-Genial! Entonces, no vemos más tarde.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho, simplemente le sonreí y cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi sofá para soltar un suspiro y…

Sin hacer esperar más, me solté a llorar. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? La escena de Eli me derrumbo por completo.

No soportaba que la imagen me llegara a la mente. ¿Es muy raro llorar por una persona que acabas de conocer? ¿Llorar por una persona que… sin tu consentimiento, conquisto tú corazón?

.-Yo… te quiero Eli…- dije mientras lloraba más fuerte.

No recordé como es que me quede dormida. Me dolía la espalda por la posición que me había quedado. Me estire y me dirigí al baño, tenia que prepararme para más tarde, aunque, para ser sinceras no tenia ganas de ir.

.-Mira lo que me causas, Elicchi.- me dije al verme al espejo, de nuevo mis ojos hinchados y los rastros de lagrimas en mis mejillas. Sonreí un poco y me desnude para meterme a la regadera. El agua caliente hizo que mis músculos se relajaran y mi mente divagara.

¿Qué se sentirá besar a Eli? Acerque a tientas la yema de mis dedos y delinee mis labios. Me imagino que deben de ser delicados, carnosos y con un sabor a vainilla. Inevitablemente, la excitación llegó a mi. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y quite la imagen de Eli de mi. No debería de pensar esa cosas!

.-Lastima que, ella nunca se fijaría en mi.- termine de bañarme y me dirigi a mi habitación.

Tomé algo sencillo, unos Shorts de mezclilla, una blusa blanca que se adhería a mi cuerpo, unos Vans blancos. Era la temporada donde hacia calor, así que no me preocupaba mucho el frio. Y como seria en una playa cercana, menos. Deje mi cabello suelto y coloque muy poca mascara.

Sinceramente no tenia ganas de ir, pero le había dicho a Fortis que iría. Termine mas pronto de lo que imagine. Me prepare algo sencillo y me dirigí al comedor.

La imagen de Eli rondaba en mi cabeza a cada momento y eso frustrante. Prefirió irse con esa antes de estar conmigo. Le tenia respeto a Rebecca pero, me molestaba ahora su simple nombramiento.

.-Esto es un asco…- suspire y pronto sonó mi celular. Mi corazón dio un salto y mis nervios iniciaron. Rápidamente fui a cogerlo esperanza a que fuera ella pero.-

.-Ah… Hola Kotori-chan.-

.- _Nozomi-chan! ¿Cómo estás?.-_ Si me sentí mal al no ser Eli la que me preguntara cómo estaba.

.-Bien, Kotori-chan, y ¿tú?.-

.- _Bien! quería saber si iras a la fogata que está organizando Fortis.-_

 _.-_ Si, voy a ir, me invito.-

.- _Awww Nozomi-chan! El es tan lindo en invitarte.-_

.-Supongo que si…-

.- _A ti no te gusta, Nozomi-chan, ¿Po qué lo hiciste?.-_

 _.-Quería olvidarme un poco de ella…-_ Por nada en especial, Kotori-chan, quería distraerme, ya sabes, exámenes, proyectos, muchas cosa.-

.- _Ya veo, bueno, nos veremos allá! Iré con Mako-kun… pero también irá Umi-chan!.-_ Estaba esperando el momento a que Kotori lo admitiera.

.-Asi que… Irá Umi-chan…- le di un tono coqueto, a lo que me imagino que ella se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de su "mejor amiga"

.- _S-Si, ira ella, pero…-_

 _.-_ Pero…-

.- _Llevara una chica, a mi en lo personal no me gusta para Umi-chan, no es para anda linda, además es muy posesiva con ella! No la merece.-_ Solté una risa al escuchar cuan enamorada estaba mi amiga.- _D-Dije algo gracioso?_

 _.-_ No, nada, solo me acorde de algo, deberías de hacer algo al respecto, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan la debe de estar pasando mal.-

.-¿ _Mal? ¿a qué te refieres Nozomi-chan?.-_

 _.-_ Upss lo siento, ya llegaron por mi, tengo que colgar, nos vemos allá.- sin dejarla hablar le termine la llamada. Kotori estaba enamorada de Umi y Umi, perdidamente enamorada de Kotori, sin embargo, las dos eran muy idiotas para decirlo.

.-Yo también soy una idiota.- solté un suspiro y saque mis cartas de tarot. Hace mucho que nos las veía y necesitaba saber que sucedería ahora.

.-The Lovers…- Al ver la primera carta no pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa y que mi corazón saltara de la emoción.

.-The Moon, pero…- Esto me saco un poco de mis casillas, ¿será que alguien del pasado venga a nuestro reencuentro?

Lo que más me preocupaba era ¿Por qué había tanto peligro en mis cartas?

.-Nozomi! Estas lista?!.- escuche gritar detrás de mi puerta. Debía de ser Fortis, tanto tiempo estuve pensando que no me di cuenta que ya era hora.

.-Espera un momento!.- le grite y tome mis cosas rápidamente para salir.

.-Hey! Todo bien?.- me pregunto.

.-Si, perdona, estaba arreglando unas cosas.-

.-De acuerdo, por cierto… te ves hermosa, Nozomi.- Me dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolcillos.

.-Gracias Fortis.- le sonreí y el también, dándome paso para subir al auto.

.-No está lejos de aquí, ya están todos preparando todo.- me decía mientras conducía.

.-Claro.- me limite hacer más platica y miraba hacia la ventada. Me quede pensando en mis cartas. La carta The lovers me emociono un poco, tenía la esperanza que ese alguien sea ella.

.-Llegamos a su palacio mi reina!.- voltee rápidamente a ver el lugar y vi que era una casa que daba a la playa y una gran fogata en el centro. Se notaba que ya todos estaban en ambiente.

.-No seas exagerado.- le di un leve golpe en el hombro.

.-OUCH! Nozomi, pegas muy fuerte, casi me rompes el brazo.- me dijo a lo que yo bufe y rodee los ojos para salir del auto.

.-Venga, te presentare a los demás.

Hoy será una larga Noche…

 **POV Eli**

Me coloque lo primero que encontré, que eran unos jeans negros rasgados, un top blanco que dejaba al vientre mi abdomen, una chaqueta negra y unos Vans del color.

.-Supongo que esto estará bien.- me dije para tomar las llaves y mis cosas.- perdona si te hice esperar mucho.- le decía a Rebecca que se encontraba en el sofá.

.-No te preocupes.- se levantó y se acomodó el vestido adherido al cuerpo que traía, dejando notar sus largas piernas bien torneadas.

.-Te ves linda.- me acerque a ella para colocar un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

.-Gracias, tú también.- me dio un rápido beso en los labios y tomó mi mano para jalarme fuera de mi departamento.

El resto del camino la pasamos cantando varias canciones, teníamos estilos un tanto parecidos y eso me agradaba.

.-Wow creó que llegamos a buena hora.- dije mientras escuchaba el sonido de la música.

.-Vamos a divertirnos!.- salió del auto y la seguí.

Cuando entramos, sentía varias miradas a mi alrededor.

.-¿Por qué nos miran tanto?.-

.-Quizá porque hacemos una pareja muy caliente.- me guiño un ojo y se acercó a la cocina, moviendo sus caderas a cada paso que daba, provocándome.

Bufe, me iba acercar a ella cuando…-

.-Eli? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

.-Yo…-

.-venga, pensé que habías venido con Nozomi.- Espera ¿Dijo Nozomi? ¿Nozomi también está aquí?

.-¿Nozomi está aquí, Umi?.- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

.-Claro! Está con el cretino de Fortis.- Al escuchar el nombre de ese Idiota se me borro la sonrisa.

.-¿Sabes dónde está?.- pregunte, esperanzada a que supiera

.-Si, creó que estaba en el jardín trasero.- me decía tomando más de su cerveza.

.-Gracias… ya no tomes mucho.- le sonreí levemente.

.-Ella está aquí ¿sabes? Necesito armarme de valor para decirle.-

.-¿No esta con su novio?.-

.-Me importa un comino su Novio… dijo para alejarse de mi.

Busque con la mirada a Rebecca para encontrarla hablando con un chico, me quite de problemas al darle explicaciones.

Camine entre la gente, y haciendo a algunas a un lado. Cuando logre salir al patio trasero, me encontré con gente en la alberca que había ahí. Busque con la mirada a Nozomi, hasta que la logre encontrar.

Se veía preciosa. Divina, bella, cualquier palabra le quedaría al respecto. El cabello suelto siempre le favoreció, le daba un toque más sensual y sexy. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se veían más atrevidos y penetrantes.

Tome una cerveza y me la tomé de un jalón, necesitaba aunque sea un poco de valor.

Me iba acercar, ya estaba decidida, pero note como el estúpido de Fortis, rodeaba los hombros de Nozomi, acercándola más a él. Eso causo que me detuviera en seco y apretara fuertemente la botella.

.-¿Eli? ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba esperando.- Rebecca llegó a mi lado y voltee a verla.

.-Tuve que ir al sanitario, venga, vamos a bailar.- La tomé de la mano sacándola de ahí.

 **POV NOZOMI**

Me sentía tan incómoda al estar a su lado y que me abrazara me hacía querer huir de ahí.

.-Disculpa, iré al sanitario.- me separe de su abrazo.

.-¿Quieres que te acompa...-

.-No.- dije rápidamente.- puedo ir sola.- le sonreí y me aleje de ahí lo más rápido que pude.-

Suspire al ya estar en otro lado, tenía demasiado calor, así que fui a la cocina esperanzada que hubiera algo de tomar.

.-Oh! qué sorpresa! Umi-chan.- me encontré a Umi sentada en el piso con una botella de cerveza.

.-Nozomi! De verdad, que sorpresa verte!.- se paró rápidamente y un poco tambaleante para abrazarme. Ya apestaba a alcohol.

.-¿Cuánto has tomado, Umi-chan? A Kotori-chan no le va a parecer.- Cuando dije eso, sus ojos se comenzaron a poner cristalinos.- Umi?! Estas bien? Yo…-

.-¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga Nozomi?.- me decía entre lágrimas.

.-Umi-chan…-

.-Hoy me le voy a declarar, ya me canse de Huir.- se secó sus lágrimas.- Y me vale que su estúpido Novio este… Eli me dio ánimos hace rato y…-

.-Espera! Eli… Eli está aquí?.-

.-Si! está bailando con una chica… pensé que estaba contigo, que raro!.- se comenzó a reír.

.-Ahora regreso Umi-chan, no hagas nada malo.- la deje y camine con furia al lugar donde se encontraban bailando.

Cuando llegué, me encontré a Eli bailando muy animadamente con ¿Rebecca? Apreté mis puños y sin dudar más camine hacia ellas, jalando a Eli de la muñeca para apartarla de aquella chica.

.-O-Oye!.- escuche sus quejas pero la jalé hasta salir de la casa.

.-¿Qué rayos te pasa?!.-me dijo molesta.

.-¿Te gusta?.-

.-¿Qué?

.-Qué si te gusta Rebecca…¿Te gusta?.-

.-Puede ser… no sé.-simplemente me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

.-No puedes…- murmure.

.-¿Cómo que no puedo?

.-No puedes estar con ella.-

.-¿Y tú si puedes estar con ese idiota?

.-Fortis es un amigo, ¿y cómo es que lo conoces?.- Fruncí el ceño.

.-Oh! No sé, quizá porque estaban muy cariñosos hace un momento. O quizá el día que te beso…-

.-Eras tú…-

.-Si! era yo, se veían tan lindos juntos que no quería arruinar su fantástica velada como pareja.

.-No somos nada!.-

.-¿No? JA no me hagas reír, Nozomi.-

.-Idiota…- dije sin pensar

.-¿Ahora me vas a insultar?.- se colocó las manos en su cintura y se relamió los labios.- No somos nada, para que me reclames las cosas, comprendes?

.-Tienes razón, no somos nada…- esas simples palabras, causaron que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Sin decir nada, comencé a caminar. Pero sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca.

.-Nozomi…-

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?.- me gire y sentí como Eli se acercaba a mi, abrazándome fuertemente. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, correspondí aquel abrazo. Extrañaba la fragancia de Eli, extrañaba sentir su calor. Se fue separando un poco del abrazo y me miro fijamente. Esos mares azules que causaban que me debilitara en ese preciso momento.

Eli se comenzó acercar lentamente hacia mi, causando que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran. Olía tan bien, me embriagaba estar a su lado. Sus labios rosaron con los míos, causando que una descarga eléctrica corriera por mi cuerpo.

.-Quédate conmigo… para siempre.- y sin hacer esperar más, por fin, sentí sus labios unidos a los míos.

Habrá un día, en el que beses unos labios, y te des cuenta, que son esos lo que quieres besar el resto de tu vida. Y me di cuenta… que había encontrado eso labios…

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

.-Actualize rapido, I KNOW IT! Pero tenía la inspiración al full y dios, tenía que aprovecharla XD

 **Pd: QUIEREN LEMMON? SI ESTÉ CAPITULO LLEGÁ A LOS 50 COMENTARIOS PONDRE HARD EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ahveda XD**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Last moment_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sugerencias de canciones en el siguiente orden:**_

 _ **.- The Weeknd - Earned It**_

 _ **.-Ride - Somo**_

 _-Día 6-_

Sentir su cuerpo tan cerca mío que hacia que mi cuerpo ardiera totalmente. El sentír su respiración cerca de mi cuello me erizaba la piel. Cada suspiro, cada rose, me sentía a morir en deseo por ella.

El ritmo lento de la canción era perfecto. Sentía sus caderas bailarme tan apegadas a mi, que por instinto coloque mis manos para hacer los movimientos más lentos y quitar cualquier separación entre nosotras.

.-Parece que a Elicchi le gusta ser ruda.- Me decía Nozomi con una voz ronca que causo soltara un suspiro. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, así que quite un poco de su hermoso cabello y lo coloque a un lado, dejando expuesto su cuello.

.-Solo me gusta marcar lo que es mío…- Bese lentamente su nuca y comencé el recorrido por su cuello. Cortos y húmedos besos se hicieron presentes. Marcar esa bella piel blanca me enloquecía.

.-Eli…- Nozomi elevo sus manos y las coloco en mi cabeza, haciendo que me acercara más a ella. A lo que yo agradecí al sentir sus leves jadeos y voz entrecortada.

La canción seguía y no dejaba de besarla. Pero preferí darle la vuelta y por fin tenerla enfrente mio. Mirando sus bello ojos esmeraldas, llenos de deseo y pasión.

.-Eres preciosa, Nozomi.- acaricie lentamente su mejilla, sintiendo casi que se rompería al tacto. Ella me miro a los ojos, pero luego su mirada cayó a mis labios. Me relamí los labios y vi como ella se los mordía lentamente.

.-No hagas eso…- Le dije para pasar mi pulgar para que lo liberara lentamente.- No sabes el efecto que tiene en mi.- contornee sus labios y poco a poco me fui acercando a ella.

Nuestros labios rosaron y causaron que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada y cálida. Quería torturarla un poco, así que los seguí rosando hasta besar la comisura de sus labios. Sus tan exquisitos labios.

.-Eli… por favor.- Me tomó por las mejillas para acercarme a sus labios y se mordió de nuevo el labio, causando miles de explosiones.- Eres muy mala… Elicchi.- el tono tan seductor que uso me zafo de todos mis sistemas. Si perder más tiempo. Sentí sus labios unidos a los mios.

Los movimientos eran lentos y exquisitos, ahora recordaba a lo que era adicta, y si, era adicta a los labios de Nozomi. Mordió levemente mi labio inferior para después succionarlo y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que me descontrolara.

.-No me tientes, Nozomi…- Sonreí aun entre sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo, mirándome fijamente.

.-¿Y que si quiero hacerlo?.- su tono tan sugerente me erizo completamente. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y a rasguñarlo levemente.

.-No podré detenerme.- Me acerque de nuevo en busca de sus labios y lamí su labio inferior, dando permiso de profundizarlo. Y sin negación, asi lo hice, inspeccione cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal. Sentía como se aferraba fuertemente a mis hombros ante el acto.

.-No quiero que te detengas.- Dijo entre besos y sonreí.

.-Ven, vámonos de aquí.-

La tomé de la mano y comenzamos a esquivar a la gente para subir a la parte de arriba de la casa.

.-Espérame aquí.- le dio un beso rápido en sus labios, me miro confundida y corrí rápidamente a la cocina por una botella de Vodka y unos vasos. Así como llegué, regrese, y ella me miro con picardía en su mirada.

.-Quiero que se más… divertido.- Le sonreí y ella me jalo por la hebilla de mi cinturón acercándome a ella.-

.-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo…- me mordió el labio inferior y subimos rápidamente buscando unas habitaciones.

.-Ven, aquí.- entramos y cerré la puerta con seguro. Esta noche no quería ninguna interrupción.

.-¿Nos dejaras encerradas, Elicchi?.- se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cruzando sus piernas y dejando expuesto sus muslos. Dejándome totalmente pérdida.

.-Solo no quiero molestias.- Le sonreí y abrí la botella de vodka, sirviendo un poco en los dos vasos.- No me gusta que me interrumpan.- le ofrecí su vaso y ella se paró quedando a poco centímetros de mi.

.-Tampoco me gustaría que me interrumpieran...- se tomo el trajo de vodka de un sorbo y aventó el vaso.

Sonreí he hice lo mismo. Deje la botella en el suelo y me acerque rápidamente a ella, juntando nuestros labios en un beso fogoso y lleno de deseo.

.-Eres tan sexy…- Decía mientras con mis manos contorneaba la cintura de Nozomi y dirigí mis manos a su trasero, causando un leve jadeo de su parte.

.-Qué traviesa Elicchi.- me guiño un ojo y yo simplemente sonreí. La levante y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que su pequeño short se subiera aún más.

Delicadamente la fui dejando sobre la cama. Rompí nuestro beso y me levante para quitar sus zapatos. Fui dejando besos desde sus tobillos, pasando por sus piernas, sus muslos y finalmente a su abdomen. Me subí sobre ella sin poner todo mi peso contra su cuerpo y volví a unir nuestros labios que cada vez se tornó más intenso.

Lleve mi mano dentro de su blusa y comencé a tocar su delicado y perfecto abdomen. Baje un poco y comencé a besar su piel descubierta a medida que subía su blusa. La mire a los ojos y notaba que se habían puesto más verdes. Ella me miro a los ojos y asintió levemente y termine por sacar por completo su blusa.

Me acerque a su cuello y lo bese a mi antojo, lamí y succione cada parte de el, dejando una marca que se veía extremadamente sexy.

Me levante un poco y me senté a horcadas sobre ella y tenía la imagen más perfecta del mundo.

Con mi dedo delinee el contorno de su brasier blanco con encaje, y comencé a repartir besos entre sus pechos y abdomen. Al hacer eso, note que su estómago se contrajo y sonreí. Llegue al botón de su Short y lo desabroche. La mire a los ojos y vi que se mordía el labio inferior sin dejar de ver mis acciones.

Baje su Short muy lentamente, repartiendo besos en sus piernas. Lo saque lentamente y mire a Nozomi.-

.-Eli… bésame.- Le sonreí, pero no hice caso a su petición. Comencé a besar la parte interna de sus muslos y sus respiración se comenzó agitar.

Me eleve y con mi mano derecha deslice desde sus enormes pechos hasta su entrepierna, ella jadeo cuando mi mano se colocó ahí y comencé a moverla muy lentamente sobre su ropa interior.

.-Ah… Ah… Eli.- Se mordia lentamente sus labios. Podía notar su humedad a través de la ropa interior. La bese y su lengua inmediatamente busco la mia .

Su ropa interior comenzaba a estorbarme asi que la hice a un lado.

.-AH! Eli… Eli…- ella se retorcía en mis brazos al momento que toque su humedad. Jadee al sentirla completamente.

Ella rápidamente me quito mi chaqueta y mi camisa, para dejarme en Top, que no duró tampoco.

.-Eres perfecta…- Me dijo y comenzó a jugar con mis pechos y arañar mi abdomen mientras nos besábamos intensamente.

Sonreí y comencé a jugar con su centro y por lo húmeda que estaba, sabia que no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo. Rápidamente saque su ropa interior y mi lengua comenzó a jugar en debes de mis dedos.

.-Eli… Eli… más, más Ah!.- Los gemidos de Nozomi eran música para mis oídos. Ella subió una pierna a mi hombro y enredo su mano en mi cabello.

.-Nozomi… eres fabulosa.- le decía mientras succionaba todo lo que estaba a mi paso y lamia de arriba abajo.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, así que inserte 2 de mis dedos lentamente en ella.-

.-Si te duele, me dices.- Comencé a moverme lentamente y me enderece para besarla. Ella me acepto gustosa y enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

.-Eli…- Veía sus facciones aguantando el dolor.-

.-Tranquila, unos segundo y pasara, después disfrutaras.- Bese sus mejillas y sus labios.

.-Más… ve más rápido, Eli Ah!.- gimió y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda. Era una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

.-Nozomi… estas tan apretada, me encanta, me encanta.- Bese su cuello y ella deslizo sus manos dentro de mis pantalones para apretar mi trasero, a lo que yo mordí su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiera mas alto.

.-AH! AH! ELI, ELI! MÁS, MÁS!.- los géminos de Nozomi me excitaban de sobre manera. Salí de ella y me quite lo que restaba de mi ropa y me coloque entre ella para comenzarla a embestir. Causando que nuestros centros se rosaran.

.-Nozomi… Nozomi….- entrelace mis manos con las de ella y la embestí más rápido y fuerte.-

.-Ah! Eli… Si… SI….- Nozomi me acerco para besarla y así lo hice, mordió mi labio inferior y me queje un poco, el sabor a sangre se hizo presente, pero no le preste mayor importancia. Era delicioso.

.-Nozomi… Yo…- los movimientos eran delirantes

.-Eli… me voy a correr… Eli… Ah!.-

.-Si… córrete para mi… venga nena.- Y bastaron unas embestidas para que Un sonoro gemido saliera de sus labios y diera por terminado. Yo alargue más los movimientos y no tarde en llegar también, moviéndome lentamente alargando el placer. Sin poder más, me desplome encima de Nozomi.

.-Ah… Elicchi.- La voz entrecortada de Nozomi hizo que me enderezara un poco.

.-Eso fue fantástico.- le dije mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

.-Fue maravilloso.- se acercó a besarme lentamente.-Sabes… desde que te vi, no puedo sacarte de mi mente… Me gustas, Eli.- me decía.- Nunca habia sentido esto con alguien. De alguna manera, siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, me siento tan bien contigo… no quiero alejarme de ti…Te quiero…- Rápidamente la abrace, la acerque a mi cuerpo.

Me sentía tan bien, tenerla de nuevo conmigo, sentir su calor, su aroma, todo de ella. La extrañaba.-

.-Nozomi…- Me enderece y sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.- Te he extrañado tanto Nozomi… no te vuelvas a ir… no quiero… no quiero pasar por la misma pesadilla…No lo soportaria-

.-Eli… no me iré a ninguna parte.-Ella acaricio mi mejilla y con sus labios limpio las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.- Te lo prometo.- y me beso una última vez. Sus labios tan perfectos. Estaban hinchados por todo lo que nos habíamos besado.

.-Perdóname.- me dijo después de separarnos un poco

.-¿Por qué?.- le pregunte pegando mi frente con la suya

.-Por esto.- con sus delicados dedos acaricio mi labio que estaba rojo.

.-No te preocupes, quizá… con más besos me podría curar.- le di una sonrisa. A lo que ella me la correspondió con picardía.

.-Entonces…- De un momento a otro, quede debajo de ella.- Es mi turno…- Se colocó en mi abdomen y comenzó hacer lentos movimientos.- De hacerte disfrutar.

.-Esta será una larga noche…-

.

.

.

* * *

La luz del sol se hizo presente por la ventana. Con pereza me enderece tratando de quitar el terrible rayo de mi cara.

.-Dios…- dije estirándome y sintiendo un cuerpo a mi lado acercándose más a mi buscando calor. Simplemente mostré una leve sonrisa al ver algo tan tierno. Tome mi celular que estaba tirado a un lado y vi la hora. Suspire al ver lo tarde que era.

.-Nozomi…- me acerque a ella y quite un mechón de cabello de su bello rostro.- Es hora de despertar…- bese su frente y nada. Así que me aproxime a besar sus mejillas, su pequeña nariz, y finalmente sus labios.

.-Desearía despertar así todos los días.-

.-Así que estabas despierta.- sonreí

.-Desperté cuando besaste mi frente, quería disfrutar el momento.- se enderezo y beso de nuevo mis labios.- Buenos días, Elicchi.-

.-Buenos días, Nozomi.- acaricie lentamente su mejilla y me comencé a inclinar para quedar encima de ella.-

.-¿Todavía tienes energías?.- me pregunto entre besos.

.-Esta es una manera para que mi día inicie más hermoso de lo que ya es.- comencé a besar lentamente su cuello

.-Ah… Eli…-

.- _NO! ALEJATE DE ELLA, NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CON ESA ESTUPIDA NUNCA MÁS! ERES MI NOVIA Y TE LO PROHIBO!.-_

Al escuchar esos ruidos provenientes del pasillo nos separamos.

.-¿Qué está pasando?.- pregunto Nozomi.

.-No sé… pero se escucha grave.-

.- _NO! por favor… Umi-chan no ha hecho nada… No le puedes hacer nada!.-_

.-Oh no…- me paré rápidamente me pare buscando mi ropa.-

.-Elicchi! Es Kotori-chan… puede ser peligroso, su novio…-

.-Ya escuche que es un estúpido de mierda.- me coloque mi chaqueta y me acerque a Nozomi para darle un corto beso.- espérame aquí.- Le acaricie levemente su mejilla y Salí del cuarto rápidamente.

.-QUÉ TE CREES SONODA!.-

.-Suéltame estúpido! A Kotori no le tocaras ni un solo cabello!.- Vi cómo ese idiota tenía a Umi pegada a la pared sujetándola por el cuello mientras tenía el puño alzado.

.-OYE, IDIOTA! SUELTALA!.- me acerque rápidamente y lo empuje haciendo que soltara a Umi.- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunte al ayudarla a ponerla de pie y ver unos golpes en su cara.-

.-Estoy bien, solo ese estúpido…-

.-Tú! ¿Quién eres? ¿Otra lesbiana? JA ¿ayudar a esta perra?.-

.-Mira tú…- Umi lo miro con rabia

.-Vete si no quieres problemas, apestas a alcohol.- Tome a Umi

.-Anda lesbiana de mierda! No has estado con un hombre de verdad, necesitas un rato para enseñarte tu lugar.- Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me tomo del brazo. Pero yo me zafe y lo golpee en el estómago, causando que se arrodillara.

.-Maldita…- se intentó parar pero le di un puñetazo en la cara.-

.-Vámonos, Umi.- La tomé por la cintura y bajamos, notando que no había casi nadie.- Venga, tengo un Estuche medico en mi auto.- Con pasos medios llegamos hasta el auto.

.-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?.- le pregunte mientras le colocaba una gasa con alcohol.

.-El idiota estaba forzando a Kotori…- Apretó fuertemente sus puños.- Se quería aprovechar de ella, Eli… no podía.-

.-Pero te pudo haber matado.

.-No me importa… yo solo quiero que ella este bien y…-

.-UMI-CHAN!.- Sentí como alguien paso rápidamente a mi lado y vi la escena de la peligris abrazando fuertemente a mi amiga.

.-Umi-chan… ¿estás bien? no tenías que hacerlo, Umi…-

.-Tranquila, estoy, bien, ¿Tú estás bien?.- Acaricio con muchas ternura

.-Estoy mucho mejor ahora…- Kotori se abrazó más fuerte a Umi.

.-Amm las espero adentro.- Les guiñe un ojo y camine lentamente a la entrada de la casa. Estas dos hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

.-Elicchi…- pronto escuche su dulce y melodiosa voz.-

.-Nozomi…- sonreí al ver que venía bajando las escaleras rápidamente con su preciosa sonrisa, ya deseo tenerla en mis brazos.

Pero muchas veces no obtenemos lo que deseamos.

.-Preciosa!.- Fortis la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la tiro hacia el.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando toda la noche… te tengo una notica…-

.-Yo…- Nozomi se retorcía incomoda entre sus brazos, me molesto eso y me acerque

.-Tranquila… GENTE! QUIERO DAROS UN ANUNCIO!.- las personas que estaban desayunando se giraron a verlo.

.-QUIERO PRESENTARLES A TOUJO NOZOMI.- Fortis me volteo a ver con cinismo y paré en seco.

.- Mi Prometida…-

Y entonces, me he dado cuenta que solo quiero ser feliz, pero muchas veces me parece que la felicidad no fue hecha para mí.

.

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **.-** Les dije, les advertí, se viene el drama, y cada vez más ira aumentando… huehuehuehue

.-ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO COSITAS!

Dejen sus comentarios y que opinan al respecto de todos esto, sip, quiero sus mensajes suicidas :3

BYE BYE! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
